1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to customization of an automotive scan tool, and more specifically to remote customization of the scan tool based on an electronic VIN associated with the vehicle, wherein the remote customization is achieved via long range communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
Over time, vehicles have evolved from having relatively basic electrical components, into sophisticated and complex electro-mechanical systems. A standard vehicle manufactured in compliance with today's governing standards, generally includes a host of digital systems typically in communication with a central computer. The digital systems are associated with several different operational aspects of the vehicle, and as such, the digital systems generate an abundance of data during operation of the vehicle.
The operational data generated by the vehicle is useful to a wide range of industries, including the automotive repair industry and the insurance industry. The automotive repair industry may generally use the data for purposes of diagnosing potential problems with the vehicle, while the insurance industry may use the data to determine the driving habits of their customers.
Retrieval of the data is typically achieved through communication with the central computer. Most vehicles include a communications connector port, typically located near the steering wheel, for retrieving the data from the central computer. Furthermore, several devices have been developed for retrieving such data, such as automotive scan tools. An exemplary scan tool is the 3040 CanOBD2® Scan Tool developed by Innova Electronics Corp., owner of the present invention.
Although very basic communications with the central computer may be achieved through one of only a handful of protocols, achieving more detailed communications, e.g., with vehicle component devices, typically requires various protocols, translations, definitions which are specific to the year, make, model, or engine type of the vehicle. In this regard, identification of the protocols, translations and definitions associated with the vehicle typically requires identification of the year, make, model and/or engine type of the vehicle.
In view of the vehicle-specific information generally required for communicating with the vehicle devices, several prior art devices are customized before they are sold by having the essential vehicle-specific protocols, translations, definitions, etc., pre-loaded on the scan tool. In this regard, once the information is pre-loaded on the scan tool, usage of the scan tool with other vehicles may be precluded. Pre-loading the vehicle-specific information can make manufacturing a cumbersome endeavor. Furthermore, it is difficult for retailers to stock separate vehicle-specific tools.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need in the art for device for retrieving data from a vehicle's onboard computer and vehicle devices, wherein the device may be manufactured and loaded with universal/generic data, and configured after the sale of the device to customize the device to a specific vehicle.